fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Archer
The Archer (アーチャー Āchā) is a combat physical class that recurrently appears across the Fire Emblem Series. Archers are foot soldiers carrying Bows to launch assaults on their foes at a range without fear of counterattacks. This is, however, offset by the fact that Archers are unable to attack from one space away under normal circumstances, making them vulnerable on Enemy Phases. While low on HP and Defense, owing to their ability to strike from afar, Archers will prove to be assets to the player so long as they are properly guarded before the Player Phase is ended. History in the Series In their original inception in Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, the Archer class promotes into the more powerful Sniper class, enhancing their strengths and often rounding out their weak points (such as low HP and Defense). In Gaiden, Archers act as one of the promoted forms of the Villager class, and can later be further promoted into the Sniper class and later the Bow Knight class. In Genealogy of the Holy War, the Archer class is temporarily retired, with its role taken up by the Bow Fighter class instead. Both Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 and TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga feature the Archer class as an enemy-exclusive class. The playable version, like in Genealogy of the Holy War, takes the form of the Bow Fighter class. The Archer class formally returns to the series as a playable unit in The Binding Blade, where it yet again promotes into the Sniper class. In The Sacred Stones, Archers are further given the option to promote into Rangers alongside Snipers, a mounted class that possesses balanced stats and can engage in close-range melee combat with Swords. In Radiant Dawn, the Archer (弓兵アーチャー Āchā) promotes into Sniper and thereafter into Marksman when the necessary requirements are met. This trait resurfaces in Awakening, where Archers are further given the option to promote into Bow Knights alongside Snipers. In Fates, the Archer class is known as the Bow User (弓使い Yumi tsukai) in the Japanese version, where it is treated as a Hoshidan class. Considered the counterpart to the Nohrian Outlaw class, Archers are able to promote into Kinshi Knights alongside Snipers, the first flying Bow-wielding class to appear in the series. Overview Combat While Archers are capable of attacking most Sword, Lance, or Axe users without being counterattacked, any enemy in range can easily move in and fearlessly launch attacks on them; not being able to counterattack at melee range is an inherent downside of the class. This thus necessitates proper cover and support to be ceded to them. In this regard, any type of ground unit, preferably one with at least moderate Defense, will fill the role rather well. Archers are also strong against flying units such as Pegasus Knights, and drawing these enemies into their firing range will therefore save the player plenty of trouble in the later stages of any given battle that they are engaging. In Gaiden, Archers are able to attack enemies from three spaces away, as well as being able to counterattack melee fighters, as opposed to the usual two. In-Game Base Stats E |ts=20*4*0*1*1*0*2*-*4*-*-* 2 |fe6= / * / *-*3* / *0*3*0*5* / *-* D |fe7= / * / *-*3* / *0*3*0*5* / *-* D |fe8= / * / *-*3* / *0*3*0*5* / *-* D |fe9=18*3*0*6*3*0*4*0*6*9*9* D |fe10=19*9*0*10*8*0*5*1*6*10*10* D |fe11=16*5*0*3*4*0*6*0*5*-*-* E |fe12=16*5*0*3*4*0*6*0*5*-*-* E |fe13=16*5*0*8*6*0*5*0*5*-*-* E |fe14=17*5*0*7*5*2*4*1*5*-*-* E }} Maximum Stats A |ts=60*19*15*16*16*30*17*-*12*-*-* 17 |fe6=60*20*-*20*20*30*20*20*15*20*-* A |fe7=60*20*-*20*20*30*20*20*15*20*-* A |fe8=60*20*-*20*20*30*20*20*15*20*-* A |fe9=40*20*15*20*20*40*20*20*6*9*9* A |fe10=40*20*10*20*20*40*20*10*6*10*10* A |fe11=60*20*20*20*20*20*20*20*5*-*-* A |fe12=60*20*20*20*20*20*20*20*5*-*-* A |fe13=60*26*20*29*25*30*25*21*5*-*-* A |fe14=40*21*15*23*21*20*20*17*5*-*-* B }} Growth Rates / %* / %* / %* / %*30%*0%* / %* / %*-*-*-*- |fe12= / %* / %* / %* / %*30%*0%* / %* / %*-*-*-*- |fe13=45%*15%*0%*30%*15%*0%*10%*5%*-*-*-*- |fe14=10%*15%*0%*15%*15%*5%*10%*0%*-*-*-*- }} Class Skills Promotions Notable Archers ''Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light/Shadow Dragon *Gordin - Archer of Altea. The youngest of the Altean Knights, who dreams of becoming a Sniper. *Tomas - Member of the Akaneia Knights, who was captured and imprisoned in the palace. *Norne - A volunteer soldier from Altea, who appears in ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon. ''Gaiden *Python - One of the members of Clive's Sofia Liberation Army on Alm's route. *Leon - One of Valbar's members battles Grieth's pirates in the Pirate's Fortress on Celica's route. Mystery of the Emblem *Ryan - Gordin's younger brother. The Binding Blade *Wolt - An archer serving Pherae. Roy's milk-brother. *Dorothy - A girl from Etruria serving the Elimine church. The Blazing Blade *Wil - A youth from Pherae, in the Lycian League. Very social. *Rebecca - A youth from Pherae. Very helpful and bright. The Sacred Stones *Neimi - A childhood friend of Colm who hails from Renais. She cries a lot. Path of Radiance *Rolf - Member of the Greil Mercenaries and the youngest brother of Oscar and Boyd. He is a gentle and bright boy. Radiant Dawn *Leonardo - An archer of noble birth, whose family was destroyed by war. His personality rarely shows, since he is quiet and rarely talks. A serious and thoughtful person. He regularly nags his daydreaming partner, Edward. Awakening *Virion - A noble archer from a fallen country in Valm and a member of Chrom's Shepherds force. *Noire - Tharja's daughter from the future. Fates *Takumi - The youngest prince of Hoshido. *Kiragi - Takumi's son, a prince of Hoshido. *Setsuna - Born to a noble house in Hoshido and is a subordinate of Hinoka. See also *Bow *Hunter *Ranger *Sniper *Marksman *Bow Knight *Bow Fighter Trivia *The Archer class is unused in ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. It can be seen if cheats or hacking is done the class has a C rank in Bows so it can be assumed that it was going to be a lesser version of the Bow Fighter class. If the class is brought into battle, the game will freeze. Gallery File:Archer female.jpg|Concept artwork of the female variant of the Archer class from Awakening. File:Archer male.jpg|Concept artwork of the male variant of the Archer class from Awakening. File:ArcherTCG.jpg|A Level 10 generic Archer, as he appears in the fourth series of the TCG. File:ArcherTCG2.jpg|Another Level 10 generic Archer, as he appears in the fifth series of the TCG. File:Archer p.png|Generic CG portrait of the Archer class from the DS titles. File:AwakeningArcherPortrait.png|Generic portrait of the Archer class from Awakening. File:Fire Emblem 1 Archer Sprite.png|Battle model of the Archer class from Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. File:Archer Gaiden.png|Battle model of the Archer class from Gaiden. File:Archer animation.gif|Animation featuring Wil, an Archer from The Blazing Blade, performing a normal attack. File:FE7 Archer Critical.gif|Animation featuring Wil, an Archer from The Blazing Blade, performing a critical. File:FE9 Archer (Rolf).png|Rolf as an Archer in Path of Radiance. File:FE10 Archer (Leonardo).png|Leonardo as an Archer in Radiant Dawn. File:FE13 Archer (Noire).png|Noire a female Archer in Awakening. File:FE13 Archer (Virion).png|Virion a male Archer in Awakening. File:FE1 Archer Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Archer class from Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. File:FE2 Archer Map Icon.gif|Map sprite of the Archer class from Gaiden. File:FE3 Archer Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Archer class from Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. File:Archer map sprite (TS).PNG|Map sprite of the Archer class from TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. File:FE7archer.png|Map sprite of the male variant of the Archer class from the GBA titles. File:FE8 Archer Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the female variant of the Archer class from the GBA titles. File:FEDS Archer (M) Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the male variant of the Archer class from the DS titles. File:FEDS Archer (F) Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the female variant of the Archer class from the DS titles. File:FE13 Virion Archer Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of Virion as an Archer in Awakening. File:FE14_Takumi_Bowman_Map_Sprite.gif‎|Map sprite of Takumi as an Archer in Fates. de:Schütze